coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaelyn Neidhart
'Early Life' Kaelyn is the youngest out of 5 girls. She always got along with her sisters...well all but Natalya and Joslin She always disliked those two for some reason. Her hatred for them grew when they Graduated from the Hart Family Dungon and she couldn't. 'Wrestling Career' Kaelyn had her dad and Uncle train her. While they were training her she trained with her cousins Selene and Whitney. Unlike Selene she never got a chance to train in the dungon. After they got done training Kaelyn and her cousins started wrestling on the Indy's as The Hart Legacy. They mostly wrestled in Canada until they got WWE Contracts in 2011 After they got the contracts they reported straight to FCW where Whitney and Selene mostly wrestled as a tag team and Kaelyn was their manager. They wrestled in FCW Until April when they got called up to the Raw roster. Kaelyn's first scheduled match is teaming up with Natalya to take on Eve Torres and Maxine on the April 25th Edition of NXT in the first round of the Diva tag team title Tourament. She'll be managing her cousins when they compete in the first round match on the April 23rd Edition of Raw. Kaelyn made her debut on the April 23rd edition of Raw managing her sisters in their first round match and celebrated with them. On the April 25th Edition of NXT Kaelyn was flirting with Natalya's boyfriend Tyson Kidd and Natalya walked up and told her off. She also said that if they don't advance in the Tourament tonight it'll be on her head before walking away. Later that night her and Natalya faced off against Eve and Maxine which Natalya got the pin after Kaelyn refused to tag in. On the May 10th Edition of Superstars Kaelyn faced off against her sister Joslin which she won after Michael interfeared on her behalf. After the match Michael held Joslin Kaelyn attacked her until Lindsay Hennig ran down to save Joslin. On the May 24th Edition of Superstars she accompained Michael and JTG To ringside for their match against R-Truth and Kofi Kingston. Darning the match she tried getting involved but was stopped by Kiki Killings and Riley Stephens 'Personal Life' Kaelyn is the youngest daughter of Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart and Ellie Hart. She is also the youngest out of their 5 daughters. She loves all of her sisters but dislikes Joslin and Natalya. Kaelyn has been dating Michael McGillicutty since her 18th Birthday but Natalya or Joslin don't know about it Siblings: Natalya (Sister), Kirsten Neidhart (Sister), Jennifer Neidhart (Sister), Joslin Neidhart (Sister) Family Members: Bret Hart (Uncle) Jade Hart (Cousin) Dallas Hart (Cousin), Alexandra Hart (Cousin), Blade Hart (Cousin), Whitney Hart (Cousin), Owen Hart (Uncle-Deceased), Oje Hart (Cousin), Athena Hart (Cousin), Selene Hart (Cousin), Diana Hart (Aunt), Harry Smith (Cousin), Georgia Smith (Cousin) Georgia Hart (Aunt), B.J. Annis (Uncle), Ted Annis (Cousin), Matt Annis (Cousin-Deceased), Annie Annis (Cousin) Angelia Annis (Cousin) Allison Hart (Aunt) Lindsay Hart (Cousin), Brooke Hart (Cousin), Bruce Hart (Uncle), Smith Hart (Uncle) , Keith Hart (Uncle), Wayne Hart (Uncle) 'Finishing Moves' Solo *Sharpshooter *Front powerslam *Cobra clutch *Camel clutch Tag Team *Rocket Launcher (With Selene or Whitney) 'Tag Team/Stables' *The Hart Legacy (With Whitney and Selene) 'Entrance Music' *Kiss My Lips by Dev (Feat. Fabolous) *Hitman (V2) by Jim Johnston (The Hart Legacy Theme) 'Twitter Account' Kaelyn's Twitter account is @RealQueenOfHartsKaelyn. She mostly uses it for updates and to harrass her sisters on there (Almost to the point where they're close to blocking her) Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's